Crash and Burn
by Inari K
Summary: Two brothers in a world of turmoil and pain. How will their love for each other set them free? (A Mokuba and Seto brother fic)


Hello! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic!!!! Wow! Cries. This fic is almost Seto/Mokuba, but only if you really believe. (It's a story about brotherly bonds)And yes, flames are welcomed! I love to hear how people think I'm messed-up!!! 

(Oh and thanks Maddy! My beautiful beta!) 

Crash and Burn

"Mokuba come here." 

A young teenager bounced over towards his solemn brother. "Yes Seto?" 

Seto patted his lap, ushering his brother to come and sit there. The black haired teen smiled and did as he was told. 

Seto shifted positions and rested his arms around Mokuba's small frame, letting his brother rest his head on his shoulder. 

"Mokuba, you know you mean the world to me, don't you?" 

Mokuba shuffled in Seto's lap and brought his face eye level to Kaiba's. "Yes. And you mean the world to me. I don't love anyone more then I love you Seto." 

Seto smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Moki you're sixteen now. Shouldn't you be out flirting with the girls, not sitting on your older brothers lap?" 

"Nope! I like it here! Plus when do I have time for girls? You don't so I don't!" 

Seto sighed. He began to stroke his brothers jet black hair. "But that doesn't mean that you can't. I just don't want you to grow up like me." 

Mokuba perked up. "Cold and heartless?" 

Mokuba meant it as a joke, but his older brother looked off into the distance. Lost in his own thought. Finally Seto replied. "Yes Mokuba. Just like that." 

"Seto! You aren't! I was just..." 

"Joking? Yes I know Moki. But it's the truth. Just ask anyone alive." 

Mokuba slumped back in the embrace of his brothers arms. "No it's not the truth! Sure you can be harsh at times to others. But never have you not cared about me! I know that you would risk your life for mine! You've done it in the past. 

"Please big brother. Don't think like that." 

Mokuba curled up inside Seto's lap and held onto his brothers arm protectively. "Seto don't kill yourself over things that have happened in the past. Those parts in your life are over." 

Seto listened to his brother patiently . When he was done Seto relaxed and let one of his black clad arms drop to the side of the chair. The other wrapped its self tighter around Mokuba. 

"What if I can't stop thinking about the past? It haunts me day and night. The things that I've done are no better then the things our stepfather did. I'm no better then him." 

Mokuba shook his head furiously, making a indent on his brothers black shirt. "Yes Seto you are. He never cared about me or you. You care about my future more then anything." A few tears trickled down Mokuba's face. 

"What if Mokuba, I only created this future for me only in mind? What if I never even glanced at you. Never cared for how the impact of my decisions would effect your life? 

"What would you say about your dear older brother then?" 

"I would say it was all a lie. And the person that was spreading lies about you should pay! 

"You've always looked out for my future! Never once did it cross my mind that you did the things you did, for yourself and yourself alone. Never once." 

Mokuba brought his arm to his brothers broad shoulder, and made Seto look at him. "I love you Seto. You've done everything to make my life as good as it could be. 

"Yes you might be a hard ass sometimes. However it's only because you have to be. You do it to protect me from the real world. The world that hurt you so much." Mokuba took a big breath. "You give me enough freedom though. If I wanted to do something, I could do it. I just choose not to. Cause I never want to leave your side. Even if it's just for a moment." 

Seto scanned his brothers face and brought his arm back to Mokuba's lithe form. "But Mokuba you have to leave sometimes. Raise a family, live life." 

"But Seto I have lived life. And I already have my family right here." 

Seto sighed. "No Mokuba you haven't lived life. You've been stuck here with me. Also family is more then me. A wife and a few kids is the family you need. Not your old brother." 

Mokuba blinked away a few tears, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "No Seto. I don't want a wife and kids. And anytime that I live life to the fullest will be with you. Know one else." 

A small tear rolled down Seto Kaiba's cheek. "Oh Mokuba. What have I done to you? You know nothing of this world. Nothing of me. Maybe I should have let someone else take care of you. 

"I've corrupted you." 

Mokuba ripped away from his brothers arms. "No you haven't! No you haven't! Never say that! Never say you don't want me. I could never live with that." 

Tears streamed down Mokuba's porcelain face. "Please Seto. Stop this madness! Let me hear you say you love me!" 

Kaiba turned his head away from his brothers willful face. "I can not Mokuba. For fear you might take it the wrong way. I don't want you too live in my sick delusional world. Don't hope for what never can be meant to be." 

Seto closed his eyes and released his arms from Mokuba's grip. "I think you should leave." 

Brown eyes swelled up with more salty water. "Please Seto, let me stay. Don't send me away. Please don't block me out. I don't want you to be alone again." 

Kaiba slumped back and gave a humorless laugh. "I never could resist those eyes. Those sad, sad, desperate eyes." 

Blue eyes pierced brown orbs. "This will be the end of us both." 

Mokuba grinned. "Then may we crash and burn."   
  



End file.
